ondorwisfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires is a term for a number of species created descended from the original race created by Aquiris Vox. Most varieties are undead, though some, such as Higher Vampires (Vampirus Altus) and the monstrous lesser vampires are not. Variations Greater Vampires Greater vampires are humanoids transformed by the power of ancient Cal'drasniim, first created during the Runic Era. All varieties of greater vampire retain sentience, sharing the need to consume blood, lack of aging, and a variety of supernatural weaknesses cast upon them. Known species include: * Ek'varae: The original vampires, created by the Cal'drasniim, the Blood Ancients, ek'varae are gifted with an enormous amount of supernatural powers, but also possessed of the most weaknesses. The species traces its origins to the Runic Era, where ancient human cultists were gifted with this strain of vampirism by the Blood Ancients, and used their abilities to forge the mighty empire of Felkra'saed. Ek'varae are unique in that the potency of their abilities depends on both their age and the purity of their lineage, being more powerful the older they are and how many generations removed they are from the source of their bloodline.Those of pure lineage are able to assume a potent form with bestial features, bat like wings, and sharp claws, which magnifies both their physical and magical abilities. * Olkosi: Olkosi were created by the ek'varae to serve as enforcers of their rule, gifted with high levels of brute strength and physical might. Unlike their ek'varae masters, olkosi are not deterred by requiring invitation into the homes of the living, allowing them to be used as enforcers within Felkra'saed. While they are stronger than all but the most ancient or pure blooded of ek'varae, their abilities do not grow with age. They are known for the sedative effects of their bite, along with their violent temper tantrums, and the ability to assume a hulking, eight to ten foot tall form with grey skin and red eyes. * Nosfer: Another vampire created as servants by the ek'varae, nosfer are not as physically powerful as ek'varae or olkosi. However, they are gifted with extreme dexterity and agility, and most notably, were given advanced shapeshifting abilities, allowing them to take any humanoid shape they desired. Furthermore, they were immune to a number of vampire weaknesses, including sunlight, invitation, silver, and garlic. All possess the mind reading abilities of a powerful ek'varae, allowing them to serve as potent spies. * Traelr: Traelr are the result of powerful ek'varae using their blood to raise corpses that have been dead for long periods of time. This process pulls their soul from whatever afterlife it was residing in and places it back in their body, the trauma of which results in most traelr losing their sanity, becoming feral beasts subservient to the ek'varae who made them. Very few ever manage to obtain sentiency, which only occurs after many years of life, which due to their use as expendable shock troops, few are able to achieve. Traelr are generally physically weaker than other vampire types, with their only unique abilities being the power to spew toxic gas and slime. Lesser Vampires Lesser vampires, by definition, are vampires lacking the ability of higher reasoning and conscious thought. Most of them have their origins traced to alchemically altered animals that were imbued with vampiric traits and abilities. Common Traits Whilst different variations vampires all have unique attributes which set them apart from each other, nearly all species share several common characteristics. Hunger for Blood: All varieties of vampires have a hunger for the blood of other beings, most commonly living, but occasionally from the deceased. Most require blood to survive and sustain their strength, whilst for a rare few, blood is merely desirable. Aversion to Sunlight: Nearly all vampire variations are averse to sunlight. Some species are merely nocturnal, whilst others are pained by the sight of it. More serious weaknesses to it entail actual burning of the skin, and even bursting into flames within the sun's presence. Immortality: Vampires of all variations are gifted with limitless lifespans, ceasing to age once turned, or in the case of those who are born, when they reach physical maturity. Physical Prowess: All variations of vampires are more physically capable then whatever species they were derived from, with nearly all being top tier predators capable of easily slaughtering most humanoids. Regenerative Abilities: Most every vampire variation is able to rapidly regenerate tissues that are damaged, with the speed of healing always being bolstered by the consumption of blood. Category:Races